humans fall
by livingdeadgirl1234567
Summary: a world surrounded by death and decay Kayle goes on an unexpected adventure and falls in love with an unexpected person... srry im not posting often im new to this and don't get on much cuz im busy with work but I swear I will try my hardest to finish this please review I need the constructive criticism but please be gently
1. Prologue Chapter One Chapter Two

Prologue

Legend has it that the world ended long ago and we were given a second chance. It has faded from memory long ago and finally become legend. I know the truth because I was there. I traveled with our savior I was one of the only survivors of the apocalypse. The only problem was that I was not human. I was caught somewhere in between animal and human, cat and woman. I was a cat demon in a human world full of judgment and hate. Let me tell you our story.

Chapter one

399 years ago

I sit among the ruins of Home Tree. My older brother sat next to me. His arms wrapped around me in loving embrace. Home Tree was our old coffee house. I stood and pulled him up with me. We pulled our eyes away from the sight in time to see a portal open. Angels flew out and we ran at the portal. We jumped in and fell into a world of giants. we scurried and hid behind a giant statue and peeked around it watching the two giants ahead.

"Tell me, old one, where am I?" a man said in a rasping growl. he wore a mask of bone and hand large bony hands. Huge scythes lay at his sides.

"You are in the Forge Lands, for a Rider you should have known as much." the giant said. He looked in our direction and I covered my mouth and hid again.

"Many things are kept from us I suppose." the other said. "old one, what is it that sparks your interest so much?"

"I saw a wee little face ehind the statue." he said. the ground shook as he walked towards us. we backed up and I heard my brother bump into something. I turned and saw the man in the mask clearer. he had long black hair, strong muscular arms, chest and legs, scars on his shoulders, and glowing red eyes that shown underneath the mask, and embedded in his chest were huge shards of glowing green rock. I could see smoke rolling off the stone.

"What have we here? The last of the human race come little ones." he said kneeling down. He held out his hand and I walked slowly to him. I took his hand in tentatively. His fingers were cold yet comforting. My brother grabbed me and pulled me back my hand sliding easily from his.

"Sis you have no idea what he will do to you. He could be like those angels and think us freaks. He could try to kill us." he said. "I wont lose you. Not after we lost the kids."

"freaks? your human aren't you?" he asked. we looked at each other.

"In a way we are human, but also we are animal, yet we are neither. we are a mix between the two." I said. his eyes seemed to soften its gaze at us.

"death, I must be going but you and these two should come to the village. It isn't safe here at night." the giant said. He walked off and left us with death. Death turned away from us and left us there.

...

I awoke with a jolt of pain. I saw my brother on top of me. I screamed loudly for his eyes were not his own. they were feral, yellow and lack, tendrils covered his muscled body. he muffled my screams with his mouth. tendrils roped their way from his mouth into mine, and down my throat. I tried to scream, I tried to breathe, I tried to do something, anything to get away. I didn't think anyone would help me. I was starting to lose consciousness, but out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him. Death.

Chapter Two

He pulled my brother off me leaving the tendrils inside. My brothers long black hair now covering those evil yellow eyes. I didn't care to see what happened next. I jumped up allowing my dress to fall back down and ran away. I ran through a long tunnel, and through a giant wooden log, and finally I entered a large courtyard.

"Kayle." I heard Death say. I turned to see a huge horse. Its rider was Death himself. He held out his hand and I shied away from it. "Do not fear me. I am merely here to protect you" At this I took his hand in and he swung me up onto his horse. The flames of the horses mane and tail were lime green.

"How did you know my name?" I asked him. His horse began to walk up the stairs and to a giant door.

"Your brothers last wish was for me to protect you. He used your name so I assumed it was you." he lamented. I sat in between him and the horses head. Death was a little taller than I was. "Thane open the door." he said.

"What of the girl?" asks the giant at the door.

"She is coming with me. I promised to protect her." Death said.

"Why don't you leave her here?" he asks staring at me with hungry eyes.

"No, now open the door." Death growled putting his arm around me protectively. His other hand grasped mine lightly. I blushed a bit and looked down at the ground. I heard the stone door open and felt the horse move. As we passed through the door his arms moved from around me but his hand held mine still. I smiled as he urged the horse faster. I felt something stir inside me and I grasped my chest. I fell from the horse and roll to a stop. I clasp my chest and scream in pain. Soon, I hear a thump as Death gets off the horse and walks to me. "Kayle." he says kneeling beside, while I writhed in pain. I screamed in agony my body filled with pain as the world spun and finally went black.

...

I woke and saw carnage and destruction. Deaths arms were around me and mine were around him. My head was laying on his chest.

"I won't kill you, even if your corrupt." he whispered. my mind flashed back to that moment when my brother kissed me, allowing those tendrils into my body. that must be corruption. I began to cry hard. finally I pulled myself together and pulled away from him.

"Death, why would you not kill me?" I asked softly.

"I made a promise to your brother. I don't make promises often, but I understand the bond between siblings." he said turning away from me. my body shifted into my cat demon form and I stalked over to a pond and looked into it. my fur was sleek and soft, the color of it was tiger striped. I bat at my reflection in the water distorting it.

"I'm a monster." I sigh. "There is nothing you can do to protect me. I am a disgusting monster, an ugly freak, a destructive force. Nothing but a monster." I choke. I hear him walk towards me but I got all fours and scampered in the direction of the volcano. I ran passed one of the giants and over a bridge.


	2. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I ran into the door and fell through. inside were large golems. I screamed in pain as one of them hit me in the head with a stone bat. I fell unconscious as they dragged me away.

...

I woke next to a large lever. I sat up and looked around out over the balcony.

"Kayle." I heard Death cry. He sounded upset. I felt golems grab me and I saw him.

"Death!" I screamed. he turned and saw them dragging me away. I screamed loudly and pulled out of their grasp cutting my arms in the process. I ran to a door and pushed it open and cried out as I ran into something hard. it was a demon like the ones on earth that killed my family. i ran back and cried out again as i found my path was blocked. i growled angrily and got on all fours yowling angrily. i change into my cat form getting ready for a fight. i growl and run at the demon roaring like a lioness. i leapt at the demon and as i get close the creature hits me hard sending me in the wall opposite them. i fall from the wall hitting the ground hard creating a small crater.

"Death." i lamented.

...

finally i wake from slumber and heard him. death was speaking with one of the giants.

"Kayle is corrupted you must kill her. i realize you developed some sort of feeling but but you must destroy her." the giant growled.

"I refuse to kill her, Marcia. Death hissed back. i sat up and walked to where they stood. i saw that the city was in ruins.

"if you don't then i will." she said. she glanced at me and death looked back in time to see Thane pick me up. Death growled angrily and pulled out his scythes.

"don't make an enemy of me." he growled. a large dagger was held to my throat.

"Lay down your weapon." Marcia said. death ignored her and ran at Thane. Thane dragged the blade across my throat and dropped me just as death hit him. Thane pulled out a hammer but stumbled and fell down the stairs. Death walked to me and my vision began to blur. he picked me up gingerly. i brought my hand reaching to the heavens knowing i'd never be allowed to enter their gates.

"kayle. stay with me. i know your tired but i wont let you leave." he said. he aid me down again and i heard him rifling through something. i heard glass break and felt a liquid being pored down my throat. it tasted bitter and salty but i felt my throat healing.

"Death... you have gone soft. this girl will be your undoing." she said as death carried me away.

...

I felt hands grab me and pull me from death. I could hear a voice telling me to come to him.

"The corrupt welcome you. my brother can never care for you as I can. come to me darling beauty." the voice purred softly, soothingly. I began to walk to the voice, stumbling around in the darkness. in the darkness I saw two great orbs looming in the distance.

"Kayle! don't listen to him." I heard death cry from behind me.

"Don't listen to the kin slayer. he will kill you if gets the chance." the voice spat.

"Show yourself to me." I screamed fear growing in my breast. I felt a cold hand grab mine and I turned to see death. I felt another much larger hand grasp my arm startling me. I screamed in pain as I felt the corruption stir in my breast. I felt my skin rip and tear as tendrils formed around me. I could feel myself falling unconscious and my last sight was deaths eyes staring down at me. I could have sworn that somewhere in his endless gaze was something that looked like sorrow. I knew that I had to be mistaken though, there was no way someone like him would ever care for me.


	3. Chapter Four

chapter four

...

"Kayle!" I heard death whisper. I could feel something in my chest, my clothes were damp in one spot surrounding what was in my chest. "Kayle, I am sorry about this. I never wanted to kill you." my eyes opened as the blood left my chest and I saw him walking away.

"Death." I choked too quiet for him to hear. my vision became blurry as I fought to stay awake to no avail. my blood was pouring out rapidly. finally I fell into the darkness finding myself too weak to fight anymore

...

I woke and saw an old goat man. he smiled at me and held out his hand.

"What s a demon doing in the land of the dead?" he asked me. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"I'm not a demon." I said. he held up a mirror and I saw my face. I had orange skin, purple eyes with narrow pupils kind of like a snakes, and large black horns. my new wings were blood red and huge. I put my hand on my face and saw it was clawed. tears came to my eyes and I spread my wings and cried.

"Death hates me because of this. I can't believe I." I sobbed. I flew away and soon I was met with the sight of a gigantic flying fortress. two giant snakes pulled it along behind them as they flew. I flew into a window and saw the Dead King. His guards grabbed me and I screamed in fear. they pulled me in front of him and I trembled under his intense gaze.

"My king, a demon has entered you throne room. what shall we do with her?" they ask. his eyes opened and he looked me over very displeased. Chains lowered from the ceiling and they dragged me kicking a screaming to them. they placed the shackles around my wrists making me scream as fear took hold. the chains hoisted me up off the ground and I screamed in pain as my arms twisted and finally under the strain they came out of their sockets.

...

I heard the door open and I opened my eyes pain running through my body. Death walked in and I tried to scream and nothing came out. Death stopped under me and I struggled against my restraints only to cause myself more pain. I was so far up that I couldn't hear what they were saying. it was very quiet up here. finally he looked up as the king pointed up at my. he moved away as the chains dropped till I was just above the ground.

"You're alive, and a demon." Death said softly his eyes not leaving mine for even a moment.

"Was I not this way when you left me?" I asked. tears spilled over my cheeks ad down my face as I cried. I hung my head in shame my quiet sobs echoing through the throne room. for a while all was silent and still, all but my cries. his arms wrapped around me and I stiffened and finally laid my head in his strong and powerful chest, sighing softly as I finally felt safe again.

"Death... assemble my Dead Court and you can have all that you desire." the king snarled as two more chains dropped. the guards came back and put the chains on my ankles. I cowered against death. finally they ripped my from him and brought me higher and higher and higher, till I felt sharp points at my back and soon the points had gone into my back and through my body. I could smell blood mix in the air as it fell like rain to the ground.. then without warning the shackles released me and I slowly slid down the spikes and fell to the ground making a small crater around my body.

"Kayle!" I heard Death scream

...

"Give her back. I have done what you asked, now give her back." death growled.

"Why? hmmm you act like you actually care for her. she's nothing." the Dead King laughed.

"I do care about her." he said. the Dead King stopped laughing and looked at him. the guards grabbed me and dragged me to somewhere and my blindfold was ripped off. they threw me at deaths feet and I hit the ground hard. he picked me up and held me gingerly as if I were a 100-year-old-porcelain-doll. he turned and saw a guy covered in feathers and chains.

"Your journey to the well of souls has only just begin. meet me at the tree of death." he said. he walked towards us finally noticing me. "Meg... daughter of the destroyer? she was said to be dead yet look at her now. she lives in the human." he said disappearing a storm of feathers. Death walked from the throne room.

"Wait!" the king screamed. Death laid me down and turned back to the king.

"What now?" Death growled stepping closer to the throne. the chains descended slowly trying to make a sound as they descended. the king stood and bowed. I screamed as the chains wrapped around me and hauled me up to the ceiling and back to the spikes. I screamed in agony as the spikes entered my body and were pushed through. blood fell onto death covering him in my blood.


	4. Chapter Five

chapter five

"Let her go!" he screams pulling his scythes and standing ready to attack.

"Come now, let her die. She is nothing but a demon; a simple sniveling creature with no purpose. Let her go she isn't important to your destiny so leave her." The king says. Death ran at the King slicing through his guards with ease and going at him. Chains shot out from the ceiling and grabbed him wrapping around his wrists and legs. The chains strained as they tried to hold him at bay. The chains holding me released me and shot at him going through his back and wrapping around him. I slid slowly off the spikes and fell to the ground hitting it hard. As I hit the ground a cracking sound could be heard, echoed by my scream. Death looked back as I used my wings to push myself up blood covering my face and body. My right arm hung loosely at my side completely useless. the holes in by body began to heal but my arm stayed the same. I growled as my wings vaulted me towards the chains and as I passed them my claws ripped them apart releasing death. They grabbed my right arm and I screamed in pain.

Death broke the chains and I fell into his arms and he ran to the window and jumped out. We burst into flames and appeared at the tree. He laid me down and pulled off the cowl he wore around his shoulders. He laid it over me and sat beside me. I fell asleep as his arms pulled me into his lap.

...

"Death do you really think she will survive this whole ordeal?" I heard the old man say.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect her, make no mistake of that." Death growls back. Death began to stroke my face as I pretended to be asleep.

"She will die unless she can become like you. A Nephillem." He says.

"You know I cannot do that without freeing them." Death hissed angrily.

"Then watch her die! There is another way and you know it. she already has half of what she needs in order to become a Nephillem." he screamed. Death got up and I heard him walk away until his footsteps faded. "You can stop pretending to be asleep." I opened my eyes and sat up.

"What do I need to become like him. I will do anything." I sigh.

"You, being in Meg's body, can take in the blood of angels. But there is one specific angel you must take the blood from." he says. I push myself up and look at him.

"Which angel? Tell me I want to be able to help him... if only to make him like me." I say.

"The angel that now leads the Hell Guard. Uriel." he says. I smile softly and turn away.

"How do I find her?" I ask him. A bird flies die and grows to the size of dusk and lands on my shoulder.

"Follow Luna. She will help you find Uriel and anything that you may seek." he says. "Go to sleep and rest, your body is still sore. Luna will guide you tomorrow." I sigh and lay down knowing he is right rest will help me in my quest. Uriel wont give up her blood easily. I lay my head down and curl up pull Deaths cowl over me and fall back into a deep sleep.

...

"Death? What are you going to do about her?" the old man asked.

"Shes better off without me. If she stays away then she cant get hurt." He says. His footsteps trail away and the old man growls.

"She loves you, you know. Last night after you left she sat up. She was awake the entire time like she is now." he growls startling me. How could he give that away so easily. I put my hands in my face and my wings wrap around me as I cry. He turns back.

"As I said before, she's better off without me I'll only hurt you, Kayle. That's all I am capable of. I am the harbinger of death, not a fluffy kitten that purrs and loves on you. I'm not capable of such feelings." he laments. Sorrow filled his countenance and I looked at him and sat up. His eyes were sad as they looked into mine. He turned away and just walked off. The bird lands on my shoulder and nudges me. It lifts off my shoulder and flies off in the direction of the portals on top. I sigh and watch him disappear. I cried curling up tightly holding myself. Finally, I pushed myself up and finally gathered myself. I was ready to commence my journey. I turned slowly to the old man and smiled.

"I have to become a Nephillem, it's my only way of being with him." I say softly. "Thanks." I choke before running after the bird. I follow it to the portal where angels stand in front and I run passed jumping through the portal. I land on the other side standing up and seeing the beautiful scenery the clouds seem to be golden in color such a beautiful place. I spread my wings and flew up high. I flew towards the horizon, trying to find death and finally, I spotted him on his horse. As I neared him I felt something large hit me and I hit the ground hard creating a small crater in front of his horse. His horse reared as a griffon landed in front of him. It laid its talons on my chest and I moaned from pain and it pressed down hard.

"Demon, what are you doing here?" the rider growls.


	5. Chapter Six

chapter six

"I wanted to find the horseman." I choked as my body heated up, burning the griffons talons. I got up quickly and ran to Death whom had jumped off his horse ready to protect me. His arm wrapped around me tightly and I curled into him shaking in fear.

"Hand over the sin-spawn." he growled.

"I can't." Death hissed.

"And why ever not." he growls. Death unwraps his arm and gets into attack stance.

"Because I care about her." he growls jumping at the rider. The griffon takes off and Deaths feet hit the ground and he turns to look at the creature anger in his eyes.

"The Kin Slayer admits to caring about someone other than his brothers or himself. How interesting." the angel laughs, flying away. Death comes back to me and jumps on his horse pulling me up with him. The horse rides off and I curl into him.

"Give me control." I heard a voice in my head whisper.

"Who are you?" I answered it.

"Megarai, give me control!" It screams. I clutch at my head in pain as she beats on her cage, trying to get out.

"I will not give you control." I hissed back at her. She calms herself and smiles.

"You may not give me control now but soon you will have no choice but to give in." she growls, receding further back. We rode on without further aggravation from her the pain subsiding some but still there. We stopped at a pond and jump off allowing the horse to rest. His crow flew onto his shoulder and landed there.

"Dusk, scope out the area." He said. The bird looked so exhausted, I couldn't help myself.

"Dusk? Allow me. I need to stretch my wings anyway." I said.

"Very well, but please be careful." he said. I looked at him and smiled softly.

"You seem genuinely concerned for my safety." I sigh lifting up into the air. I flew in a circle around him and then headed off toward a large tower.

...

As I landed at the tower I could feel hands wrap around my throat. I gasped struggling against them, my claws searing the flesh of the arm. The owner screams in pain and threw me across the room and I landed on my feet easily. As I stood the owner was gone. I looked around and saw nothing. A spear went through my body making me scream in pain and I fell onto my knees, the holy object burning my insides. It was pulled out and I fell to the floor moaning in pain. I laid there on the floor as the figure grabbed my leg and started dragging me upstairs.

"Your a pain in the ass to kill you know that bitch?" he growls. "No matter, as soon as your horseman boyfriend gets me what I want I'll kill him, but first, I might send him your way so you can say your good byes." I growl angrily and twist from his grasp, breaking my ankle in the process. My wings push my forward and I crawl quickly to the edge and fly towards Deaths camp and as I near it he grabs me again.

"Death!" I scream as the angel covers my mouth. he flies back with me and drags me to a portal and throws me in. I am throw out of the portal and I lay on the ground in pain. I can hear voices nearby and my wings push me up.

...

Elsewhere

...

"Dusk take to where she is now." Death hisses to the bird. It flies up high and he jumps on the horses back and flies after the bird. Soon they arrive at the tower.

...

I looked about me and found that I was in the human world again, the only difference was was that it looked so much worse than when we left it. Zombies roamed the streets and angels were fighting them but there were fewer angels here. There was a female angel standing in a circle and she turned and saw me. she growled and flew at me and pushed me down pinning me.

"Are you Uriel?" I asked. She nodded. "I need to ask a favor please. Corruption attacked me and made me into this form, can you help me?"

"Why should I help you? Clearly you were meant to be this way."She hissed.

"Please, I'm doing this for someone I love you have to help me." I begged. As I let the word love slip from my mouth I knew it was true, I knew I loved Death more than anything. Tears fell as I began to cry. Why would she help me? I am nothing. I am doomed to never be with him. She looked down at me, her eyes softening as the fell upon my tears. She got off me and helped me to stand.

"Fine, what do you need?" she asked.

"I need some of your blood. Its pure and should get rid of the corruption." I lied. She pulled a dagger from its sheath and cut her hand slightly. It bled a lot and she handed me the dagger and smiled.

"Fight me for it." She said lifting into the air. I ran up a wall and kicked off and as I fell towards the ground my body began to change. I changed into a huge molten dragon and roared loud. From her spear came a burst of holy energy. It hit my neck and I roared in agony. I roared loud and hit her with my tail sending her flying. She crashed into an old building and fell to the ground.

"Too easy." I said but soon angels had me down on the ground. Uriel came towards me as the other angels spears flew through my body and I roared in pain.

"Here you deserve it." Uriel says holding her bleeding hand over my snout. My tongue reaches up and wraps around her hand tasting the blood and drawing it into my body.


	6. Chapter seven

chapter Seven

My body began to change as the blood ran through my veins. I roared in pain and my bones grew and I became a bit more muscled.

"Death!" I screamed as the pain soon became unbearable. Finally it ebbed away.

"Kalye! Leave her be Uriel!" He screamed. he ran in between me and the angels his weapons drawn. " I push myself up and stumble forward a few steps and then fall my long dragons neck hitting the ground hard. Death turned to me and grabbed one of the spears and pulled it out. I roar in pain and sighs and comes to me. He pulled off his cowl. "Don't struggle. Be silent." he sighs. Softly he strokes my cheek and and ties the cowl tightly around my snout and I look at him. He walks back to my stomach and starts pulling them out one by one. He walk towards my snout his footfalls sounding clearly.

"Wait... so you mean he is the one you took my blood for." she says. His footsteps fell silent and I held my breath lifting my head to look at him. He was almost to my neck and his eyes, they were filled with sorrow. He pulled out his scythes and hung his head so his hair covered his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I pushed myself up weakly and crawled away from him keeping my eyes on him. He wanted to kill me... NO! He had to kill me. He was forced to kill me. I ran as best I could but my wings were broken. I saw the buildings and and started to climb them and I felt his hands grab my tail and he pulled me off the walls.

...

My brother and I were at a fair. we were having the time of our lives and I decided to go to a fortune teller, a human one. We found her house and on the door was a sign:

ALL ARE WELCOME!

I opened the door and walked in, holding his hand tightly. She sat at the table two cups of hot tea sitting in of her at two places. She motioned for us to sit at the table at the places already set. We did and she smiled softly.

"Drink." she instructed. We did and as we finished she held out her hands for the cups. We handed them over and as she looked into his cup she gasped... "Death is at your door and as for hers is the shape of a dragon. Shows that she will become a beast of great and unholy power." she said looking at me. Our cups crashed to the floor as she took one last look at his.

"Whats wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"You will harm her and cause much pain to her and your children will be destroyed." she chokes. She pulls out some cards and lays out on the table. First card to come up was the grim reaper and as the last card was turned over we had had enough. We handed over the money we owed and as I began to pull away she turned over one last card... It was the picture of an angel with two heads, one demonic and the other angelic and beautiful. In the angel sides hand was a scythe and in the angels hand was a bow and a quiver. "You will be come like death in the afterlife." she chokes releasing my wrist. At this we left.

...

Death passed right by my hiding spot. I was cowering in a more human form than before and yet, I was like him. A bright light flashed behind me and I turned to see a black horse. Its tail and mane were rainbow flames and its eyes were gold like the sun. In its skeletal jaws it carried the bow and quiver that was on the tarot cards long ago. It walked towards me and i backed into a wall.

"It's yours." Death said. I felt the wall move and i knew that I had yet again run into him. I tried to run to the bow but Death grabbed me about my throat.

"Rain! Come here girl!" I choked. It seemed to know its name and it walked to me and as my hand went to the quiver an arrow appeared in it. I grabbed at it but he pulled me back.

"Kayle, I'm sorry I have to do this. I love you." He whispered in my ear. His scythe went through my chest and I gasped blood spurting up my throat and out my mouth.

"Death, please stop this. I just wanted to be with you." I choke the blood pouring out. I reached out as his hand released my neck and my body hung on his scythe, my feet dangling inches above the ground. I look to the horse my hands grasping the reigns. "Rain." It looked at me and I took the bow and an arrow and fit the arrow to the string.

"Kayle, don't fight me. It can only bring more suffering to you, and to me." He chokes. I can hear the sadness in his tone and I sigh softly. My horse pulled me off his scythe and I jumped painfully onto her back and pulled back the string.

"If you loved me then you wouldn't attack me but clearly you don't!" I scream tears coming to my eyes. I let loose the arrow at his feet and throw the quiver over my shoulder. I throw the bow over my shoulder as well and grab the reigns turning rain away. I kicked her sides and she started to run flying down the streets turning this way and that the tears starting to obstruct my vision. I could hear him following close on our heels and I didn't care. I urged her faster and she obliged with tremendous speed. We turned a corner and I instinctively grabbed my bow and an explosive arrow appeared in the quiver. I pulled out the arrow and fit it to the string and pulled it back. I aimed and let the arrow fly at a barricade in front of me. The building fell in on top of me and I dispelled the horse to protect it. The pipes fell and impaled me, the rubble crushing my body and trapping me under the building.


	7. Chapter Eight

chapter Eight

"Kayle!" Death screamed. I felt pipes being pulled out and his arms encircled me.

"Death." I choked my voice barely a whisper.

"Kayle, thank God you're alive." He says holding me tightly.

"Not for long." I gasp. My soul fluttered about above my chest. "Take it. You wanted me dead so here." I breathe choking on my words and blood. He looked at me sadly and my vision began to blur.

"I never wanted that. I won't let you leave my side." he says Tears fell from my face as my hair billowed out from the gusts of wind. My hand went to the mask he wore and my vision went dark. "Your soul won't leave your body. I won't let you die. Fuck the council stay." He chokes. He stood and began walking.

"There it is! The new Nephilim!" I hear Uriel cry. I became limp in his arms and my hand fell from his mask.

"Angels stay away or suffer my wrath." he yelled frantically.

"Rains in pain. Why does she scream so?" I ask childishly. He lays me down and i felt warm water droplets fall on my face and become cold as they roll down.

"She screams because she is dying with you," he laments. "Uriel, you owe me, heal her!" he screams. I felt small hands lay on my face and I reached out to where I thought death was standing and he grasped my small hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. She sighed and I felt something enter my side. I screamed in pain my wounds healing painfully. My vision began to return slowly and i saw death kneeling over me. He put my hand on his uncovered cheek and i smiled softly. She stepped away from away body and he gathered me in his arms and held me tightly to him. His body shook in silent sobs.

"I didn't think you really cared." I whispered softly. Rain appeared beside me and looked down at me worriedly. She nudged my face and then laid down beside us. He picked me up and laid me on Rains back and i fell asleep laying on her back. He took her reins and began to walk her.

...

I woke, still on Rains back, next to the portal to the angel realm. I sat up on her back and she got up. We rode off in search of Death but as we looked I felt an immense pain in my chest and my horse felt the same pain. I screamed and heard Death. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and then he and my horse disappeared. Three stone heads materialized in front of me.

"Kayle, we ask you to join us. To save your life and Deaths. You must joins us." the one in the middle said. I kneel before them and bow my head slowly. They laugh together as they know they used my only weakness against me.

"Now that you are ours to control come the edge." the one on the right laughed. I walk to the edge and tendrils begin to drag me in.

...

I woke on the ground wearing a purple armored dress and my hair fell in golden curls framing my face. I turned and saw and mirror in front of me. My body was lithe and beautiful, my chest had grown some actual boobs and I admired the beauty of my bright green eyes that seemed as emeralds on my pale face; my lips were red as crimson blood and I smiled softly. Through my golden curls peeked a pair of black fox ears that twitched with every sound. Large and beautiful wings lay heavy on my back.

"You are our favorite, our daughter. We must ask you a favor." the one on the left said.

"We need you to follow War and report back from time to time." they said in unison. I nodded slowly and saw a large bow laying on a stone table. It was beautifully crafted from gold and emerald. My birthstone was emerald. My birthday was in May, today.

"Is this for me?!"I asked excitedly.

"Yes. We told you that you were our favorite." the middle laughed. I ran over and grabbed it. I admired the craftsmanship that had been poured into this beautiful weapon.

"This is a new weapon so you get to name it." the right one said.

"I think I'll call it Emeralds Bane." I giggle happily.

"Now go daughter."They said in unison again. I knelled before them the quiver and bow already over my shoulder. When i brought myself up i was already on a high steeple looking down and there i saw flying up from a great chapel was a demon. I watched it fly and alight beside me. She smiled at me and her breath smelled of rotting flesh and souls.

"What a pretty dress. I love that color. Might i have a chink of that armor?" she asks. I smile a bit and and take out a chink and hand it to her. I noticed a dead griffin laying next to her and i sigh unable to see such a creature broken and mangled in such a way. Large doors swung open and her attention was drawn to the door. There stood a man great in bulk and muscle stood there. He wore a red shroud covering his head head and i sighed. His hair was silver like stars. Truly something to take your breath away if you weren't used to this kind of stuff. One hand was bigger than the other and i smiled softly.

"Excuse me for a moment, friend." She said as she jumped from the steeple and flew down to the chapel. I opened my wings and flew over their battlefield and circled high above to watch the fight.

"Who was your friend?" He asked.

"Not sure. All i know is that shes a new horsemen. You can tell by her aura how closely related it is to that of Deaths. I can even smell him on her. Such a strong smell of shame and sorrow." she says back.

"Enough demon." he growled. I watched the battle and finally it came down to the final blow. He ripped out her heart and I watched as the demon cried out to me for help and i looked away. I hated to watch the death of others, it was too painful for myself. I saw a dark creature come from his arm and they spoke to each other but i was too high above to hear them. I flew to the front of the church building and hid, waiting for them to come out. Finally the door opened and i sighed softly awaiting them to walk far enough so i could follow behind.

"War, it would seem that we have a visitor." the demon laughs. heard him walk towards my hiding place and i cowered behind my hiding spot. Soon the sound stopped and i sighed in releife and turned around. He grabbed me by my throat and pushed me against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed angrily.

"Kayle, my name is Kayle." I choked, as his grip tightened around my throat.


	8. Chapter Nine

chapter Nine

"Why are you here?" He hisses squeezing tighter. I screamed in pain and started to lose consciousness.

"I was watching you." I gasp. I put my hands on his wrist trying desperately to get away.

"That demon said you were a horseman. So, tell me do the council not trust their own lap dog." he growls. I could to Rain and came. I kicked him square in the chest and jumped from his grasp, the metal claws of his gauntlet catching on my neck and tearing it open. I run to Rain, my hand clamping down on the wound that was now bleeding profusely, And jump onto her back taking the reins in my free hand and i urged her away from him. I saw a dead end and just as we got there she stopped and turned herself towards them. The black creature grabbed my face and threw me off my horse and i hit the ground hard.

"The stone heads sent me here to spy on War and they promised i could return to Death if i did as they asked." I choked in pain. "Please don't hurt me anymore. I want to return to my beloved in one piece." War came to me and balled up his fists. He brought one down hard on my chest and i screamed in pain. My body finally gave out as he continued beating down on me with heavy blows.

"Tell me, what do they wish to know?" He growls, his hand wrapping around my throat again. My airways are cut off and i struggle feebly. finally i found myself slipping into darkness.

"Death, don't let me go." i manage to whisper as i lose consciousness.

...

"They sent this girl, this living freak show, to make sure i did things right!"He growled. I could hear him pacing back and forth. I lay perfectly still but that creature saw through my act.

"She wakes War. She is indeed from the council so treat her right. What she says of Death though i cannot say is true or not." it says.I sat up and looked at War.

"Where am I?" i ask. My ears lay back in anger as i watch War stand up. I look around and see three stone gargoyles standing at attention.

"We are at Samaels prison." he states in a monotone voice. "Why is that bird on your hand?" he asks. I look down and their sits not my bird but Deaths it looks up at me and caws gently as if to say 'touch her and i will tell'. I giggle softly and stand up the bird flying off and then perching on my outstretched arm.

"It's Death raven. Death must be worried about me. He told me once that Dusk would be always watching through my own birds eyes but this isn't my bird. My bird, Luna, had a ribbon around her neck." I sigh watching the bird. i hear his footsteps and he throws me on the ground and i scream in pain.

"Don't you dare lie to me. My brother would never say or do such things For the likes of you." He growled. He raied his much larger hand and i braced myself for the impact upon my body.

"Do not be so sure. I fought with Death and I could feel his sorrow. After I was defeated i asked him what had got him so upset and he told me that there was a girl on his mind. Her name. He said it to me but it started with a K. I think it was Kayle." a voice behind us said. I turned and Saw a huge demon with red wings and huge black horns, four of them. There were black tattoos on his body.

"Stay out of this Samael." War growled angrily. He punched me hard and dusk flew at him and stated scratching and pecking.

"War trust me on this. Death Loves her." He said. War's grip on my neck loosened and i gasped. I scurried out from under him and hid behind Samael.

"How could the Charred Council send such a feeble thing to watch me. She can't even protect herself properly."He sighs turning away. This angers me and i step from behind Samael eager to prove myself. I make a run for my bow laying on the ground and i grab it and the Quiver.

"Why don't we test that theory, hmm? You and me, War, one on one." i growl putting an arrow to the string. He stops and turns to me, a smile plastered on his face and i smile. He pulls his sword from its sheath and holds it out ready to start. The Creature comes in between our battle and i growl angrily.

"War this was not a part of the deal you made with the council." he hisses. I smile evily and let the arrow fly and i can feel myself receding into myself as something is pushed out.

"Watcher, darling, it's been a while." A voice laughs from my throat as i pull another arrow from the quiver.

"Megarai?" Samael chokes as his body goes rigid. I drop the arrow as my vision shifts to Samael.

"Samael. My love." The voice speaks again. I drop the bow and run into his arms and the Watcher pulls the arrow from its throat.

"War, it seems that Megarai is in that girls body. Bring the girl here and i will bring the feeble girl back." it states simply. Samaels grip tightens around me as he bury's his face into my neck and he kisses it causing me to shudder.

"Megarai, let me out!" i scream. She ignores me and curls against his embrace. I felt War pull me from Samael and she cried out her arm stretching out to him and he grabbed it. The Watcher came closer and she screamed in pain and sorrow as i was pushed back into control.

"Samael tell me what that was." War hisses. Samael released my hand and hung his head in sorrow.

"Megarai is the daughter of the Destroyer, his one and only child. The only person i ever had feelings for. She was once a mortal till a man ripped out her heart and ate it. Before she died she had loved that man. Her hate for that man after that grew and grew. Finally it became so much that the Destroyer admired it and took her soul and put it in the womb of his wife. She killed her mother after she was born." He says softly. "Leave and get the next heart of the chosen and don't leave her here. Take her with you. I don't want to be with her if i can't hold her." He sighs returning to his prison.


	9. Chapter Ten

chapter Ten

I called to rain and got on her back. Her rotting body was unusually warm today which worried me. I looked over at War and he wasn't on his horse. I smiled and watched him as i walked along beside him. As we walked we came to a four-way stop. I looked around and saw that there was sand everywhere which disgusted me. I had always hated sand, the way it would get stuck in my shoes and i would have to sweep every inch of the floor. When i would walk around on my bare feet the sand would stick and annoy me and i would get all OCD about it and have to clean every inch of it. i sighed softly and then i heard wings beating and i knew that it was one of two things: a: an angel, or b: a demon, both of which did not enjoy my company and i preferred the element of surprise rather than have someone get the drop on me.

"War!" i heard Uriel scream. I sighed softly and rode swiftly off trying to hide from the angel whom i had deceived. i hid in the underpass and watched their battle start and i sighed riding off in the direction i knew we were heading. i dispelled Rain as we got to a great expanse of sand. I spread my armored wings and flew high into the air and as i looked down a great worm had jumped from the ground in which it had been hiding.

"Kayle." I heard War scream as i got to the other stretch of land to get away from the damned worm. I sat down weakly and watched War cross with no trouble at all. I felt myself being called by the council and i gave in to sleep falling back with a soft thud. As i opened my eyes three stone heads had appeared before me.

"Are things going well? I see he gave you a thorough beating." The one on the left sighed watching me carefully.

"Yes masters, but he is getting all he needs and soon shall be done." I said climbing to my feet and bowing to them.

"Good soon he will be taken care of." the one on the right laughed.

"Please, daughter, from now on call us Father." the middle said. I bowed to them and smiled softly. The world came back into view and i saw a giant worm much larger than all the others. It was attacking War and he seemed to be having a grand time slaying the thing.

"There is the girl." A demon hisses. I open my wings and fly off towards War But as i near him i can feel giant claws grab me and i scream in pain as he tightens his grip on me. I look up and see the destroyer above me and soon my vision goes dark.

...

I woke to see an angel in front of me. He had dark skin and long silver hair, he wore white fur on the shoulders of his gold and silver trimmed armor. There was a gold ornate cross over his right eyes and i couldn't see passed it to tell whether or not there was an eye there or not.

"My daughter," he sneered, "tell why you lay dormant in this weak girl?" His hands entered my body and i screamed in pain.

"Abaddon, leave the girl alone." War growled.

"Why, this is my daughter. I have the right to punish her as i see fit." He laughs as he pulls out his hands causing her to come forth and struggle against the restraints. Finally i become to weak to try and take over and i give her free rein over my body. As i dream i can hear Deaths voice calling to me.

...

"Kayle!" i heard someone scream. At first the voice was unrecognizable, but soon i came to know it. I could see light in the distance and then a voice whispering to me. I began waking, searching for the soothing voice that called me forth. I felt my eyes open and i was laying on my side one of his scythes in my throat. I saw destruction all around me and i looked down at the four horseman in front of me. Their weapons were drawn and ready to strike me. I looked down and saw that yet again i was a dragon. I roared in sorrow and pushed myself up, backing away. pebbles shifted as i neared the edge and i tried to open my wings and i roared in pain. I knew one of them was broken and that if i fell it was all over for me. I looked at Death and noticed that his other scythe was laid down on the ground.

"Kayle?" he asked. He stepped closer and i watched him as he came to me. He put his hand on my chest and pulled out his scythe. I moan in pain and as he steps back the ground under my back legs breaks and i roar trying to stay on the ledge as i drag my claws. I claw desperately at the earth trying to stay up but soon i fall over the edge and plummet to the ground below. As i hit the ground i heard a sickening crack. I moan slightly and lay my head on the ground. The earth around smells of roses and no more rotting flesh. Oh, how i had missed the sweet fragrance of roses and then it turned to the acrid smell of burning and rotting flesh, which was the world around me. I saw two little girls and their parents standing next to me. I tried to get up but found that my leg was broken. I rolled over and the girls gawked at me.

"Mommy, it's a dragon, a real dragon. Can we help it?"" they said.

"If it does not threaten us then yes." their father sighs.


	10. Chapter Eleven

chapter Eleven

"Can you try walking?" it asked and to answer his question i pushed myself up and roared in pain.

"It understands. I am surprised that such a beast can comprehend human speech." his wife said.

"Kayle!" I heard Death scream. i looked back and saw nothing, and i hung my head in despair.

"What was that?" the children asked. The parents shook their heads ushered them forward leading my by a rope as we traveled. With the occasional groan of pain i was pretty much fine. We finally reached an underground bunker and the huge doors slid open easily. i sighed softly as we entered. The door began to close behind me and i heard a heavy body fall inside. I fell and roared in pain as my already weak leg broke as well. I laid my head down and just lay there groaning in pain.

"Kayle. I am so sorry. This is my fault." I heard Death say. I could feel his hand travel up the length of my spine and i groaned louder as pain filled me. He pulled me up to my feet and i leaned heavily against him pain shooting through my body. My heart was beating so fast i thought it would burst.

"Who the hell are you?" the man hissed angrily.

"I am her protector, and i won't leave here without my beloved." he hisses this disgusts the man.

"Your beloved, it's a damned beast for god's sake." he hisses.

"That's not what my friend asked." A familiar voice hissed angrily. The crowd that had now gathered parted to the voice and there i saw someone i thought long dead.

"Who are you?" i asked the boy as my body changed back. Death pulled me swiftly into his arms and held me bridal-style.

"I... am Troy." he said taking a small bow. "Come with me." He walked towards us and then turned on his his heal and led us down a series of halls and finally to a giant room. He sighed softly. "Before i can help you the colony must put it to a vote there are a few more of us than what you saw out there." he said as they piled into the room.

"Fuck no don't you dare bring that demon in here among us. Leave her outside to die." one person in the crowd screamed.

"We will take a vote to help out this poor creature either way she is staying but your vote depends on her living quarters." he says. "All in favor of her staying." No hands go up and he sighs softly. "It's decided then she is staying in my room and her body guard will have the room next to mine until they are both healed and rested then they will leave." The crowd gives an angry roar and he ignores them leading us to his room and i lay weakly in Deaths arms. Troy takes us down a series of long halls and passageways, finally ending up at two lone rooms. He opened his door and took me from Death and laid me on his bed. He scurried over to the door and pulled out some pain medication and fed it to me. Then he went on with the gruesome task of restoring my leg. Death sighed and disappeared from the doorway and went to his room.

"I feel like i know you Troy." I say in nothing but a whisper as the drugs start to take affect.

"You're far more beautiful than i remembered." He sighed pulling me tight to him as he waited for me to fall asleep. He smiles and a man enters the room. The man bows and then shoos troy out. he closes the door behind the boy and locks it. the man sigh and smiles softly as he looks at me.

"Thomas?" i moan as sleep comes. I lay unconscious on the bed.

...

I wake and find Thomas still over me a knife in one hand. he sighs and looks down at me.

"Do you remember what i have to do in order to heal you?" he asks softly. I look at him and sigh nodding. "Good. I already did your wing so now you can at least drag yourself around for a while but you know hw painful it is to heal your legs." He lets out a tired and worried breath and walks close to me. I pull him into me as he nears. Thomas was the only man I had loved long ago. My parents and brother were worried though. There was something off about Thomas and it was hard to say to most people without making them think i was nuts but Thomas, my beloved Toon,as I used to call him, was a vampire. I looked up at him sadly. The only reason why i left him was because my family had threatened to hunt him down and murder him in cold blood. I knew that Toon was harmless, the only people he would feed from were willing donors.

"My love, it has been so long, i remember well what you must do. Get the leather strap and strap me down." I say softly. He sighs softly and wraps the leather strap around my head and take forces me to bite down on it gently. i sigh softly knowing too well the pain to come. He takes the knife and cuts into my leg and i scream in pain. i struggle against my restraints as he cuts all the way down to the bone. I can hear Death outside listening intently to my screams finally he walks in breaking the hinges of the door. He comes to me and watches Toon.

"I'm sorry i know this hurts. Death, while your here hold her legs still this is the only way to a speedy recovery." he says softly. Death grabs my legs holds them still and i scream in pain. Toon cuts into his arm and lets his blood flow into the wound. Finally i pass out from the agony.

...

I wake Next to Toon in our old bed in his old house. I sat up and looked around there was no one in sight but him. His house was the way i remembered it. Then it occured to me. Was Death just a dream my body told me he wasn't but at the same time everything was the same as it had been. Thomas pulled me closer and i sighed and breathed in his scent. I woke him and he smiled softly his fangs growing as he kissed me passionately.

"I'm hungry. I need to feed i'll be back." he sighs starting to get up. i grab his arm and pull him back into me.

"Bite me darling. I want to be with you for all eternity." I sigh and he smiles softly.

"As you wish my love." he purs nuzzling into my neck. i hear the sounds of someone behind me and there stands Death.

"I knew you were real." I say softly looking to him. He sighs softly and holds out his hand.

"My love please come with me." He chokes.

* * *

**Hey i need you input in the next bit there will be two outcomes on two different pages i want to know which one you like best for the ending cuz i myself don't know who she should choose. Tell me which is your favorite ending and i will use it for sure.**


	11. Chapter Eleven Ending 1

chapter Eleven ending 1

I look over at Thomas and he nods slowly, as if to tell me that he would be okay. I smile softly and get up, walking into Deaths open arms. i hold Death tightly and remove his mask for the first time his eyes stare into mine and he leans down and kisses me.

"Kayle, will you be my wife?" he sighs kissing me again. I smile into the kiss and pull him hard to me.

"Yes, my love. I wish to be with you always." I pr. He smiles a beautiful smile and i sigh having never seen his smile before.


	12. Chapter 11 Ending 2

chapter Eleven ending 2

I sigh softly and look at Death and then at Toon.

"Death, I can't leave him now. We can be together now. I don't want to hurt Thomas. He was my first love." I choke curling into Thomas. He bites down gently and I can see the sorrow in Deaths eyes. He turns away and I sigh as Thomas drinks till i finally pass out.

I Wake next to Thomas in his coffin as he sleeps. There are two other women in the coffin with us and i gasp and cry softly.


End file.
